Rainy Days
by espleth grey
Summary: Prince Gumball tried something out that prevented Fionna and Cake from going outdoors and someone surprisingly joined them in the tree fortress. Who would that be and find out how Fionna will tolerate being indoors for three painful days. Disclaimer: I definitely don't own Adventure time.
1. Chapter 1

"What the math, BMO? This game sucks." Fionna sulkily threw Bmo's joystick in the air. She ran out of ideas on how to avoid being bored especially when she had to get inside of the tree house when the heavy rain started earlier that afternoon. Cake wasn't around tonight because she and Lord Monochromicorn went out for a date in the Candy Kingdom and Fionna was left home alone.

A thunder crashed at the same time somebody banged the door loudly that made Fionna jump in fright while eating ham and egg sandwich in a not-so-lady-like manner. Who would that be? It's like ten o' clock in the evening and Cake said she would be out until eleven.

"Bmo!" she called. "Bmo, open the door!" another pounding noise came from the door. Fionna pleaded but Bmo was out of sight so she gathered her wits and darted downstairs to open the door.

She opened the door and looked around, but she was surprised to find nobody. _CRASH! _The thunder startled Fionna so she immediately closed the door and ran upstairs to her room and covered herself with her blanket in bed. When she got herself calmed down, she remover her blanket and stood up to go to the kitchen to finish her sandwich, but when she got up, a droplet of water land on her forehead that came from the ceiling. She looked up and saw Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, dripping wet. "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" Fionna was furious, that she wanted to slap Marshall for sneaking in. he lowered himself down and stared back at Fionna, all dressed in a baby blue tank top and a striped boxer shorts with her golden hair tumbling down her shoulder and both hands placed on the hips waiting impatiently for his answer. He raised his hands on chest level to keep Fionna away from him if she would try to skin him alive. He's not always afraid of anyone because he is the Vampire King after all except when it comes to Fionna; he automatically falls under her spell and becomes gentle. "Look, my house is flooded with water coming from the creek so I guess I can stay here for a while?"

Fionna can't get rid of Marshall because even though she pointed out some things that he can't stay there, the argument still ended up with him saying he owns the tree house and he also showed the "M" carving on the wood to remind Fionna of the proof that he really own it that's why here they are, watching Fionna's favourite movie, Heat Signature while waiting for Cake to return from her date.

"Fiiii—" Cake's perky mood melted as she saw Marshall Lee sitting carelessly on the end of the couch with Fionna on the other end while watching HS. Blood rushed all over her body with anger. "What are you doing here?" Cake lunged in Marshall's direction. Good thing Fionna grabbed hold of her to avoid clawing Marshall's face. "It's good to see you too, Cake" he chuckled, still watching the movie and ignoring Cake's attempt to assault him. Cake struggled irately under Fionna's hold. Maybe you're asking why she's overreacting, it's because last night when they were about to leave the Candy Kingdom after saving Gumball from the Ice Queen, Marshall was in a playful mode and he jumped in front of them in his demonic form that scared Cake a lot even though Fionna thinks it's funny.

"He needs a house to stay in because his cave was flooded" Fionna explained everything in the kitchen to keep their conversation private but cake was still unconvinced. "I tried to tell him he's not allowed but he's claiming the tree house is his property. Remember our first encounter with him? I don't want to go house hunting again. That stinks."

"Oh, fine!" Cake threw her hands in the air in surrender.

"Thank you Cake!" Fionna sighed in relief and hugged her gratefully.

"Just tell him he ain't allowed inside our room" she said. "And better tell him to keep himself out of my sight because Chrome said this rain will be pouring for three more painful days. You can blame Gumball for that because his experiment failed."

"What?! That means no adventure," Fionna grumbled sulkily.

They both went back to the living room after they talked and giggled about how sweet and charming Lord Monochromicorn was during their date. Marshall was still there watching, but he looks like he's gonna doze off at any time.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep, you?" Cake yawned while stretching lazily.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna finish Heat Signature. Good night, though."

"Whatever you say. Just try to get not so close to Marshall, okay?" Cake said turning her back on Fionna without even waiting for a response. Cake doesn't really act like Fionna's mom all the time, but when she's around Marshall, she always thinks something bad is gonna happen. She always keeps an eye on them, but tonight, she trusts Fionna to take care of herself because she is freaking exhausted.

"Hey Fi, can I ask you something?" Marshall broke the silence between them.

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"How does it feel being siblings with Finn?"

"Uh, it's kind of cool because we share the same interest, but sometimes it's kind of annoying. Why?" Fionna answered uncertainly. She and Finn really like having each other's company, but they can't always be together because of the responsibility waiting for them. They were separately trained to be strong enough in saving people who needed their help.

"Nothing. Just wondering what it would feel like to have him as a brother-in-law," he said seriously. "Marshall! Stop messing with me," Fionna felt her cheeks quickly heating up and hoping that it's not as red so she pounded hard on his arm but he felt nothing and laughed out loud. Fionna stormed up to her room, but she can still hear Marshall laughing hard.

Fionna tossed and turned in her bed, but she still can't sleep. It's not because of the sound of the pouring rain and definitely not because of Cakes's snoring, that's already normal to her, but it's because she's still thinking about what Marshall said. She knows it's kind of stupid she can't sleep because of Marshall, though she's thinking; what if he meant it? She groaned inwardly. Of course he doesn't mean it. He's not that kind of guy. Fionna decided to get some milk to calm her down.

The television was still on; she knows it because she can still hear it. Fionna avoided looking in Marshall's direction so she wouldn't be bugged by thoughts with him on them.

She was surprised to find all bottles of milk in the cooler empty. Marshall was the first person who came into her mind. She shook her head in disbelief. Even though Marshall eats the colour red for food, he still likes drinking milk. Fionna marched her way to the living room carrying the empty bottle to discuss what happened to their stock of milk. "Please expl—"her voice trailed off by the time she caught sight of Marshall sleeping in a very complicated position. Her heart softened and decided to get a blanket.

Once she got the spare blanket Cake gave her, the one with rainbows on it, she immediately got back to Marshall. He's sprawled on the couch. She was somehow amazed of how Marshall looks like so she crouched beside the couch and stared at him for like minute. His raven black hair was ruffled and he was wearing his black AC/DC shirt and green sweat pants. He looks so peaceful. "Finished staring?" he asked which made Fionna stand up like a spring. He quickly tried to grab her forearm to pull her back, but she slipped off and ran to her bedroom. "Good night," he said silently to himself. He stared at the ceiling. He still can't believe he let her go. Marshall inhaled deeply and tried to sleep.

Things were kind of different for Fionna. She fell asleep uneasily because she was thinking of how to keep things under control while Marshall is here for her burden will stay on like that for three more painful days, as Cake calls it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Bacon...hmmm" Fionna was still unconscious but she can smell how delicious her breakfast would be especially if it was Cake who made it. She opened her eyes and looked out of the window, it was still raining. Fionna can't make up her mind if she would get up and start a terrible day of not going out on an adventure or just stay there and sulk all day, but because of the scent of the cooked bacon going through her nostrils that makes her stomach protest in hunger, she immediately got out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen without even changing her outfit.

Fionna was surprised to find Marshall cooking food. She forgot everything about him staying there last night. He still hasn't changed from the shirt he wore the previous night, but he was now wearing boxer shorts printed with skulls. "Hey, where's Cake?" she asked as she sat in the dining table. Marshall shrugged and danced a little to the beat which made Fionna think he didn't know where Cake is, but the truth is; he didn't seem to notice her or hear what she said because his earphones were plugged in; he loves to cook while listening to music. Usually, he would use stereos for that matter, but he can't find any of those at the tree house so he was forced to use his earphones. Fionna didn't realize that he can't hear her so she just sat there and waited for Marshall to serve the food.

Turning to put the first batch of bacon and pancakes on the table, Marshall almost threw the food in the air when he saw Fionna staring at him wide eyed with her head resting on one arm. Heat crept up his cheeks and he immediately pulled the earphones out of his ears.

"Uh, hi, good morning" he said as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

"What's good about a rainy day?" she grumbled, "by the way, nice shorts."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks. Gumball gave this to me like a year ago."

"What? He gave that to you? How? Why? What for?" Fionna can't believe what she just heard because he or even Prince Gumball did not mention this to her.

"Yep, he gave it to me. We're like best buds."

"Since when?"

"Since the after the Mushroom war. But I think you're like a baby at that time." He said proudly and sat in front of Fionna.

"How come I don't know this?" she demanded. He inched his face forward "you don't know this because you're busy going out on an adventure and that's the only time we get to hang out and talk about you—" there, he said it. "You what?" Fionna's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened and she blushed crimson. Marshall pulled himself back and sat there silently staring at the table, so did Fionna. Nobody dared to make a move until Cake entered the kitchen. "What's up Fi?" she huffed heavily like she did a strenuous exercise and stared at Fionna. "Hi Cake, want some breakfast?" Fionna asked and shuffled from her seat to start eating. Marshall cleared his throat and Cake glanced at him to acknowledge his presence with gritted teeth, "Marshall." Things between them were still unsettled. "Where have you been?" Fionna asked while munching her food.

"I went to the Candy Kingdom to check if Gumball has figured anything out to fix his mess—scoot over," Cake sat beside Fionna.

"And then?" she eagerly asked.

"It's final, three more days."

"Aw, man." Fionna and Marshall said in chorus.

"Why didn't you wake me up to go with you? I could've beaten the living math out of him" Fionna pounded her clenched fist on the table which made everything on it rattle loudly. "You looked so peaceful and I can't risk you to go with me, you might catch a cold" Cake sounded concerned. "Peaceful? You mean the loud snoring and stuff? Because that's what I heard all night." Teased Marshall.

"I definitely don't snore!" Fionna retorted

"Yes you do"

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do, weirdo"

"Hipster!"

"Lesbian!"

"Edward!"

"Enough already!" Cake shouted to gag another insult coming from both parties. Fionna and Marshall scowled at one another as they both sat down, they didn't realize that they rose from their seats while they charged insults at each other.

The three of them ate their breakfast as gloomy as the sky. After they finished, Marshall had gone to his cave to get his base guitar. Fionna and Cake played Guardians of the Sun with Bmo to, somehow, lessen the boring atmosphere.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I've already finished the dress I made for you." Cake said perkily

"What for?" she looked at Cake puzzled.

"Wait, I'll just get it so you could see if it fits," Cake winked and left the room, she didn't seem to hear what Fionna said.

Fionna slouched and groaned inwardly. Another dress. "I hope it's blue," she closed her eyes and thought about what Marshall said earlier, "the only time we get to hang out and talk about you.." why would they talk about her? Is there something wrong about her? Meh. Maybe she could get Gumball to talk all of this to her because she's having a hard time to engage Marshall in a serious conversation. Just maybe. She blew out a sigh and waved all of the bizarre things she had in mind.

"Ta-da!" Cake held out a dark blue strapless cocktail dress (thank goodness, Fionna sighed). Fionna grabbed it because it looked absolutely stunning. It was made of silk and a blue gem was stuck on its chest and the petticoats were bulging out. It was the first time Cake made a blue dress for her. All of the other dresses she made for Fionna were pink and white and gold. "I made it blue because the last pink dress I gave you made you look awkward."

"Thanks Cake. It's so pretty" she said dreamily, eyes still fixed at the dress.

"Yeah. Now, try it on."

After a full ten minutes of putting the dress on, Fionna went in the living room and twirled like a princess in front of Cake. "Fionna," Cake gasped "You look gorgeous"

"I know!" she giggled. "though it' a bit loose on the sides and the on the waist."

"I can fix that."

Cake altered the sides while Fionna stood there as silent as she could so Cake could concentrate and to avoid being pricked by the pins. The only sound that filled the air was from the rain patting gently on the windows until Marshall's voice and another familiar voice rose from downstairs. Fionna can't place if it was a girl's voice or a boy's, but they were laughing and talking animatedly, though Fionna can't really fathom what it's about. Fionna panicked. Marshall's home and an unknown visitor were with him. It would be really embarrassing if they would see her wearing a dress. She made an attempt to run up to her bedroom, but Cake didn't let her go. Great, just great. She squint her eyes to; somehow, hide herself from an incoming humiliation.

"Hey Fionna—whoa, what's that?" Fionna opened one eye. A boy entered the room with Marshall wearing a white hat, baby blue coloured shirt and a darker blue pair of shorts, it was Finn. Both of them were soaking wet. "Hi, Finn." Cake stood straight and waved her hand. Fionna's eyes widened by the time she saw him. He looks bigger than the last time she visited him at the Land of Ooo. Fionna dashed towards him and gave him a tight hug, she missed him a lot.

"Dude, let go, your dress will be ruined."

"Oh, right" she let go and giggled.

Marshall, hoping to get a hug from Fionna spread his arms wide, but unfortunately Fionna wasn't paying attention to him. She was already busy scolding Finn for not calling her before visiting. Marshall sighed. "Someday, I will also get a hug." He muttered. It was great talking to Finn, though. Finn told him that he should visit him at Ooo so they could hang out some more. He shared a lot of weird, but cool stuff about his adventures with Jake.

He floated towards the couch after changing from his wet clothes to a warm set of clothes and placed his rucksack beside it so he could play his base guitar. Finn left to change his clothes and Cake and Fionna proceeded with fixing the dress Fionna is wearing. That's the time he noticed how attractive she looks even though her wavy golden locks are tied carelessly into two, which were now just three inches longer than shoulder length. Fionna turned and found Marshall staring at her in astonishment.

"You look…awesome." He said.

"Stop teasing me, but thanks though." She frowned.

"No, I'm serious"

Fionna smiled and looked down to hide her blush. "That's about it. You can take it off now," Cake said. "Here?" Fionna asked and stared anxiously at Marshall who is fixing his out of tuned base guitar. "Of course not, silly! Change upstairs." Cake snapped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Jake by the way?" Fionna was curious because normally, Finn would visit her with Jake's company.

"Well, he was out with Lady Rainicorn and the pups."

Cake shuffled uncomfortably in her seat when she heard LR's name. They were once rivals in winning LM's heart and fortunately, Cake won and she only hated Lady more because she chose to hit on Jake. Cake and Jake were close friends before. She didn't want to hear anymore so she left the kitchen uttering a lot of curse and went straight to their room and decided to sleep. It was already eight in the evening.

"By the way, what happened to your voice? You sound like a girl," Fionna said while searching in the kitchen's cupboard for her bunny hat, which Marshall hid the previous day after Fionna, tousled his hair.

"Puberty again, I guess. Anyway," Finn looked around to see if Marshall was present. He lowered his voice, "What's up with you and Marshall?"

Fionna was surprised with her brother's question that she banged her head. She didn't see that coming. "Ow—Uh, n-nothing," she stuttered. "Why?"

"Just asking. I like him." He said soberly.

"Yeah. Sure. You can have him," Fionna giggled throatily as she moved to another place.

Finn hissed, "No, no. I mean, he's great. He's fun, you know"

"So? What's your point?" she looked sideways at Finn as he fidgeted with a fork.

"My point is, this is once in a life time, Fi, once he's already passed; you'll regret it," Finn sighed heavily and looked down. Finn and Flame princess were having a hard time, but later that night, Flame princess talked to him through the burning fire place about something that made him extremely perky(we all know what would that be about).

"Well, I do like him. It's just—" She continued when a disturbing thought popped in her mind, "Did Marshall bribed you to give me that advice? How much did he give you?"

"Uh—no. Ha ha, okay. Bye. Hope you find your hat." He then slipped out of his chair and darted out of the kitchen. Fionna shrugged and continued her search.

After Finn's conversation with Fionna, he went to Marshall at the living room while playing with Bmo while sitting on the floor. Finn sat beside him and told him how 'the talk' went. He gave every detail and when he finished, Marshall sighed contentedly and said, "At least she said she likes me, didn't she?"

"She did," Finn guaranteed. "But,"

"But what?" Marshall was alarmed and lost control on his game. GAME OVER flashed on Bmo's screen. He stared at Finn wide eyed.

"I'm afraid—" Finn removed his hat like somebody just died and lowered his head, which made Marshall panic a lot.

"You're afraid what?" Marshall raised his voice.

Finn laughed at Marshall's reaction and punched him teasingly. "Nah, man. Just messing with you. You really like her, don't you?"

Marshall heaves a sigh of relief. "Yeah, I do. She's not that hard to like," he paused and measured his thumb and pointer finger to an inch. "I guess I'm already this close to loving her."

The boys discussed a lot of basketball afterwards, but they didn't know Fionna was there all the time listening to them. When Fionna found her bunny hat (which is already a wreck), she was about to storm in the living room to tell Marshall he was a prick for spilling egg and flour on her hat when she heard them talking. She hid behind the closet and crouched to start eavesdropping.

While listening intently to their conversation, she blushed scarlet when he said that he likes her, too, and Fionna blushed even more and her head spun that made her dizzy when Marshall stated the fact that he's close to loving her. She can't believe what she just heard and she stayed there, stunned, for like until Marshall heard a stifled sob from behind the closet. He and Finn move toward from where the crying sound is coming from and found Fionna hugging her knees with her face buried on them as she sniffs. Marshall gestured Finn to give them some private time together.

"Hey Fi? What's up?" he smiled nervously and bended as he reached for her shoulder.

"Nothing's up," she sniffed, face still hidden.

"Um, would you like to go somewhere much more comfortable?" he looked at Fionna with full of concern.

She wiped her nose with the end of her sweat shirt sleeves and looked up at Marshall. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was blotchy red and stained with tears. She sprang up then hugged Marshall which caught him by surprise, he hesitated to hold her, but he hugged her back to comfort her. She started to sob again. He lifted her to move to the sofa and sat there with her sitting on his lap. They stayed like that for almost an hour and Marshall wished that they'll be like that forever and hoping that Fionna wouldn't notice the rapid beating of his heart.

Finally, Fionna broke the silence between them, "w-why didn't you tell me?" she trembled and was barely audible with her face buried on his chest. She yawned.

"Didn't tell you what?"

"That you—" she took a shaky breath. "You like me." She blushed, thankful that her face was hidden.

"I thought you were already happy with Flame Prince so I didn't make any effort to get you back." He placed his hand on his face and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What made you think that I was happy?"

"Because every time I see you with him, you look so happy and the way your eyes twinkle when you look at him, which is never the same way when you look at me." His tone filled with hurt.

"Mmm-hmm" Fionna snuggled beneath Marshall's hold.

"You and Flame Prince—you look perfect together." He sighed. Fionna shifted that she almost fell and mumbled something unfathomable that gave Marshall a sign that she needs to take her to her room.

"Cake!" Marshall called as he knocked softly on the bedroom door and woke up Cake. She's so easy to wake but if her sleep is interrupted, oh boy, run for your life. The door swung open and Cake was ready to shout angrily at the person who woke her up from her sleep, but all of her anger melted away when she saw Marshall Lee, the Vampire king, her enemy, carrying Fionna.

"Goodnight My precious bunny," he inhaled her scent, she smells of vanilla. Hmm, strawberries and vanilla, a perfect combination indeed, he thought. Then he kissed her on the forehead after he tucked her in bed, knowing that it would be his last night in the tree house.

He encountered Cake as he went downstairs to sleep in the couch. For a second there, he thought that she might claw him for waking her up but instead she asked with a calm voice, "Where's Finn?" He answered, "In his room, I guess. I kinda shooed him off earlier."

"Oh, right. So, goodnight, I guess." She said as she walked past Marshall.

"Right." Marshall looked at her skeptically as she makes her way upstairs. That's it? No shouting and stuff? He thought. She abruptly turned that made Marshall stand up straight, and said; "Fionna's really fond of you, ya know. Stop playing with the poor girl's heart. Start acting like a man." Marshall was about to protest about the last sentence, but Cake was already out of sight.

**Author's note: sooo, how's that for the third chapter of my first story? i hope you like it because my little brother kinda rushed me into making this chapter. okay so bye, and don't forget to leave a review. i would highly appreciate it. thankyouuu:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fionna woke up when the song You Got Me by Colbie Caillat filled the air. It came from Bmo and she sang along thinking of Marshall and the previous night.

_Oh, I just can't get enough_  
_Find my stoup I need to fill me up_  
_It feels so good it must be love_  
_It's everything that I've been dreaming of._  
_I give up. I give in. I let go. Let's begin._  
_Cause no matter what I do; _  
_Oh my heart is filled with you_

Then abruptly sat up when she remembered; today's supposed to be the day it would stop raining. She excitedly jumped off the bed and dashed towards the window to greet the morning sunshine. "Good morning sun…shine," her voice trailed off as she felt a pang of frustration. She expected warm breeze pass through her thin clothes and see the sun rising as its rays expose the green fields while perky little squirrels chase each other to their hearts' content, but no. she saw nothing like that, only gray clouds and heavy pouring rain together with cool thin air. She groaned inwardly and shut the window to avoid catching a cold. When will this end? She thought. She got back to bed and covered her face with her pillow then tried to suffocate herself, but she ended up with an epic fail so she just got up and decided to take a warm bath.

Fionna hummed as she got downstairs and she saw Marshall, still sleeping peacefully on the couch. She chuckled softly, how does he manage to stay handsome even though he's sleeping? She snorted and proceeded to the bathroom.

Turning on the faucets, she stripped off her pink tank top and her boxer shorts so she is now wearing nothing but her black pair of underwear and her golden locks tumbling down her shoulders. She faced the body-length mirror and examined her body. Flame Prince told her she was too chubby and forced her to undergo a low-carb diet, which Fionna didn't survive by the way, and because she refused to lose weight, their relationship started being unstable and ended up with Fionna crying for days and nights. Good thing there's Marshall, always cheering her up since then and always telling her that Flame was such a butt for starving his poor little bunny. On the other hand, when Marshall learned that Fionna and Flame broke up and saw Fionna's in a vulnerable state, his blood boiled with anger that he engaged Flame prince into a fight when he saw him walking around the woods. Marshall had beaten Flame and made a few burns on his fists and face but it didn't matter, what mattered is that he learned his lesson for hurting the only source of his happiness.

"I thought you'd never leave the bathroom," Cake grumbled as she walked past Fionna, who had just finished taking a bath. She smiled at her affectionately. Cake probably had a nightmare about a large bowl of ice cream floating away from her in full speed that she can't catch it until it melts, she gets that dream a lot.

Fionna went to the kitchen after dressing up and saw Finn sitting at the table with his face buried in his arms still haven't got enough sleep and also, Marshall was there cooking while sucking the colour out of an apple. He was wearing a plain black shirt, jeans and an apron. "Hey, Fi." he asked while he flipped a piece of pancake.

"Hey," she said then decided to make coffee. Fionna kept brushing her body on Marshall unintentionally, but it made him lose his concentration. Then a crazy idea popped in his mind. He poked her on the ribcage with his pointer finger that she almost spilled the hot water. She frowned and asked, "What?" Marshall faced her and showed his apron which says, "Kiss the Cook" and showed her a crooked smile. She glanced at Finn, still hasn't moved from his position then gave Marshall her first kiss, a brief kiss on the lips, which he didn't really expect. His grin got wider that it made his cheeks feel sore. He knows a childish kind of kiss shouldn't leave him breathless but it did and he feel his cheeks getting warmer and just stood there with his knees slightly shaking, dumbfounded. Fionna tugged her and said, "Uh—your pancakes are burning." He scrambled on his feet and quickly turned off the fire. "uh. Haha. Sorry. I kinda got carried away." He said. "Will you do it again?" He leaned closer to her looking intently in her eyes, blue to red. But she put her hands on his lips and whispered, "No," she smiled then she turned her back on him and sat beside Finn.

**Author's note: I know, i know. this story's getting shittier every chapter. but i'd love to hear what your opinions though. so please, leave a review. okibye. gotta go.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I'll have, you know, last night, the fugging laptop shut down for no reason not letting me save my almost-finished story ender and i only cried myself to sleep.**

**I mean, it was really frustrating that i brainstormed and wrote that chapter for a whole day and then poof! nothing was left so i had t do it all over again using the pc and i think this versin that i posted is kinda boring because i wasn't motivated anymore. :((**

**Okay, so going back to the story~**

* * *

Chapter 5

"So, Cake. I guess I can stay here for another day?" Marshall asked while munching a pancake. Earlier, he was about to go when it started raining again and so, he decided not to go home to his cave.

"I guess so. What choice do I have?" Cake boringly answered. She turned to Finn, who is talking animatedly with Fionna about something to do with fighting a dragon and playing video games with the Ice King which turned out pretty cool than expected. "By the way, Finn, how's Princess Bubblegum? She hasn't called since last week."

"Well, she's fine. Making experiments and science stuff, you know Peebles, always busy as a bee." He answered.

"Oh, does she have a boyfriend?" Marshall joined the conversation. "Ow!" Fionna kicked his leg under the table still eating silently, but in the back of her head she is raging. 'I just gave you my first kiss then you have the guts to ask Finn if PB has a boyfriend, are you freaking serious?!' she thought. "J-to-the-ealous much aren't we, Fi? I was just kidding. You're my one and only bunny." He teased.

"'Still the one' your face Marsh. And don't call me bunny!" she held up a fork and threatened him, "You want me to slash your throat out with this, tie it in a knot and shove it back again through your mouth?"

"Can you, huh, bunny?" he dared and floated upside down with his face an inch away from Fionna's so he could see how red her face is as anger rush all throughout her body. "What if I take this away from you, what'cha gonna do?" he pulled her bunny hat (well, let's just say she has lots of bunny hat replicas) and her golden locks were exposed again. Marshall floated higher and laughed mischievously. "Give it back, Marshall or I swear to glob—" Fionna was cut off by a nervous voice.

"Uh—guys? You have a kid around here. Heh heh. You might wanna stop trying to kill each other." Finn said. The tension between them vanished. The both of them looked at Finn and Cake. Finn was anxious about what might happen next but Cake, on the other hand is glaring at them in disbelief and her cute little paws were resting on her hips. "You, Marshall, if you want to stay here further, find your manners! You too, Fionna." Marshall was gonna protest when a soft knock coming from downstairs broke through the atmosphere. "I'll get that," Cake narrowed her eyes at Fionna and Marshall like a warning and left for the door.

"Well, that was crazy," Finn exhaled and continued eating. Marshall threw Fionna's bunny hat at her face. Fionna glared at him like she were gonna throw frozen lightning bolts at him. This made Marshall smile like an idiot. He thinks it's cute when Fionna's furious. Her knitted eyebrows pink, pouted lips, cherry red cheeks and that irritated stare which soon—just too soon, started to soften made him smile even more, baring his fangs. 'Well, that was unexpected' he thought. She didn't plan to give in to Marshall but his smile was contagious so she had no choice but to join him. "You're such a pain in the ass," she said and rolled her eyes. As soon as Marshall heard this, he knows he's already forgiven.

Cake came in the kitchen accompanied by a tall guy with the colour pink for his complexion and fuchsia for his hair, which is slightly dishevelled because of the violent wind blowing outside. It was the prince of the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball. He was wearing a navy blue jacket with a white v-neck shirt under it, faded jeans and blue sneakers, thanks to Marceline's influence on him; he somehow learned to wear comfortable clothes instead of those irritating royal suits for ordinary days. And it was a good sight for sore eyes. He effortlessly looks good wearing casual clothes.

"Hi, guys," He said and waved a little, unnerved. He was pretty scared Fionna would kill him on the spot for making it rain.

"Hey, Gumball. 'Sup?" Marshall floated to his direction and they greeted each other accompanied by a complicated version of a normal handshake. They kinda do that since they were kids. They moved to the living room while Fionna was still adjusting to what she is seeing. Mr. Smarty pants best buds with her Bad boy, is this really true? Then she came back to her senses and recalled PG's the reason why she's stuck here. She opened he mouth to blame Gumball when he raised a finger to gag her words, an effortless gesture that never fails to silence almost everybody, and fortunately, Fionna was one of those 'everybody'. He started to tell them that he called Princess Bubblegum immediately after his experiment of cloud seeding failed. He asked her to help him out at the lab but she declined because she said she was attending to a serious problem at the Candy Kingdom, but she promised to make and send him a vacuum that would help him to stop the continuous raining by sucking all of the dark clouds to convert it into clean water that maybe used for drinking. "However, the person who Bubblegum assigned to bring the vacuum is still out there wandering his way going here," he concluded and sighed hopelessly. "Is this it?" Finn entered the room coming out from nowhere carrying a something that looks like a normal vacuum cleaner, but bigger and the end of the tube wasn't like the normal vacuum cleaners end. It looks like a funnel (gaaaaahh. I suck at describing things. I'll just leave the imagining to you guys~ going back…). Gumball moved towards it and examined the machine.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're here to deliver the thing that's supposed to save me from all of those boring days? You know how much I hate rainy days," Fionna scolded her younger brother in a whispering way so they wouldn't disturb Gumball.

"Ask him." Finn shrugged and tilted his chin to Marshall's direction that is beside Gumball. He was watching intently at the machine as Gumball twisted knobs and pushed some buttons on the machine.

"Oh." Fionna mumbled. That was the only word she managed to say.

And after a full five minutes of silence and watching Gumball, he stood up while fixing his hair. "Well?" Fionna asked curiously. "That's it. I just need Finn to come with me to the Candy Kingdom to assist me. Who else wants to come with us?" Gumball asked as he fixed himself. "Oooh! Pick me, pick me!" Cake raised both of her paws and Gumball gave her a pat on the head. Then Cake and Finn made their way out carrying the machine. Gumball turned to Fionna, "Fi? You don't want to join us?"

"Nah. I'll just stay here," She said. "I might sleep until the rain ends."

"You, man? Wanna come with us?" Gumball asked Marshall, but he was hoping for a pass coming from Marshall. He knows his best bud too well. He'll stay for sure. With Fi? Of course. Who was I kidding? Gumball thought to himself.

"No, man. I'm gonna stay here with my bunny." Marshall said draping an arm around Fionna. She blush deep crimson and nudged Marshall's side. Gumball stifled a laugh. "Okay, man." He backed slowly and mouthed: Good luck, he gave him a thumbs up then turned and left the two of them, which got Gumball in trouble explaining things to Cake. What a good wingman he is

"So, what do you want to do, bunny?" He asked.

"Whatevs. I'm going to sleep." She turned her back on Marshall and he swept her off her feet without even knowing it and carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on her bed and leaned on top of her that made her shudder a bit. He removed her golden locks from her face, revealing the girl he loves. She was really nervous about what Marshall would do to her so inhaled shakily, the smell of strawberries that came from Marshall was intoxicating and for some reasons, she found it really comforting. He leaned closer and their nose brushed. She blushed cherry red. Marshall felt Fionna's heart pounding real hard that it feels like it's gonna burst out from her chest at any moment. He deviously grinned at her, baring his fangs. "Try to relax, Fi. I'm not gonna hurt you." Why would he? He wrapped his arms around her so when he tries to kiss her, she won't pull herself away. But if she struggles real hard, he swear, he'll let her go. He slowly inched closer to her lips, but before his lips would even meet hers, she'd already reversed their positions so she's now straddling him. She whispered in his ear; "Catch me if you want that kiss." "What the—" She jumped off of him as fast as she could so she can put on a game.

Marshall floated to find Fionna in the kitchen, and then he heard something move from downstairs. You know vampires, having great sense of hearing and stuff. He excitedly went downstairs and found Fionna opening the door and letting the cold breeze and raindrops in before she ran outside. "Oh Fi. This is gonna be fun." He said to himself. He followed her and it didn't took the rain long to soak him. "Run Marshy, run!" Fionna shouted through the roaring sound of the rain and ran. 'Piece of cake' he thought. He knows just the trick. He lowered down and allowed himself to run, not giving all of his effort. He wasn't a fast runner, but he still tries to play fair and square.

Fionna ran with all her might and glanced back. She saw Marshall playing fair for the first time. She ran around the tree house and had gone running to the direction to Marshall's cave. Marshall knew what she was thinking so he went invisible and floated to catch up with Fionna. He floated beside Fionna and watched her. She wasn't that different from his state. She was also soaking wet from the rain and her white shirt and ripped jeans were plastered to her body making her curves more pronounced. 'Hot' he thinks. He always likes his women curvy and seeing Fionna like this was making him think that it's worth a chase.

Fionna was already close to the cave and shot a look behind her if Marshall was still following her. She slowed down and became nervous. What if he didn't see her run this way? What if he got bored and went on another place? What if he wasn't interested in her anymore? She gasped and walked backwards so she could see if Marshall was near or something.

She got hopeless and walked gloomily going back to the tree house. Then something cold wrapped her from behind. "Gotcha," Marshall said and then he turned visible.

"You jerk!" she faced him. "I thought you already left me running in the rain alone like an idiot."

"Of course not, Fi. I was beside you all the time, as a matter of fact," he smirked. She blushed and bit her lower lip. The sky was still pouring torrents of rain but it didn't stop Marshall from getting his price. "Now, how 'bout we continue that kiss from earlier?" He said. She looked up at him through her lashes then he tilted her chin upward and he pulled her closer. This was now or never so he placed Fionna's arms around his neck and he held her on the waist. She tipped her toe to reach Marshall's face and before they even know it, they were kissing intimately. Fionna doesn't get it but she finds kissing under the rain kind of romantic. Marshall pulled away to catch his breath. "Glob, that feels so damn awesome." He stared at Fionna's lazy-eye expression. "I love you" he said. "I love you, too" she responded and pulled back again to kiss some more. This time, he tried to find his concentration and managed to float both of them back to the tree house because the sun was starting to break through the dark clouds and the rain was also starting to stop. The machine worked.

They got back laughing and teasing each other. Cake and Finn were already home, too. Both of them stared wide-eyed at Marshall who is carrying Fionna, bridal style. Marshall was brought to a sudden halt and lowered Fionna down. Before Cake could even say something Fionna began, "Yes, I know, I've got a lot to tell you. I promise I'd tell you everything. Make me change first. Okay?" Cake shut her mouth wisely and nodded.

"Hey Fi? I think I have to go before Cake could even throw me out." Marshall said as the three of them sat at the stairs after mopping downstairs. Cake made them do it because it was their fault after all and good thing Finn offered a hand because they really needed help.

"Already? Uh, okay. Sure, I guess. I'll just get your stuff." Fionna left the two guys.

"Well?" Finn raised an eyebrow demanding for a recap of what happened. So Marshall told him all of what happened. "You are sick, dude" Finn said. "I know. But your sister started it. I just got on with the flow." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah. But just remember this; try to hurt her and you'll have me as an enemy." Finn pounded his fist on his chest.

"Of course I won't do that, you little peanut." Marshall head locked Finn and messed his blonde hair. Fionna came down carrying his axe bass and his duffel bag. She handed them to him and Marshall took it from her givin her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Fi." He said. Finn felt awkward being there so he had to think fast. "Uh, guys, imma call Jake to pick me up here. See you later." Then he quickly made his escape.

They stood at the threshold still not wanting to part. The cool wind that was present earlier was now replaced with a warm breeze and the sun was already out, but the green grass was still taking its time to dry. "I guess we'll see each other around?" he said hopefully. "Of course, Marshy," she nudged his arm. They gazing and smiling at each other like idiots. "Fionna Mertins, get your ass up here! You've got some explaining to do!" Cake called and Fionna had to pull away. "Well, I gotta go. Cake's gonna claw me if I stay here any longer." He chuckled nervously. He was about to float away when Fionna grabbed his hand.

"Wait," she said and handed him an umbrella "you need this." she gave him a tight hug and a peck on the cheek. "bye." "Bye, bunny" he said then she dashed upstairs to talk to Cake. He unfolded the umbrella and placed it over him covering him from the stinging rays of the sun. He floated facing backwards and stared at the tree fortress knowing that it was just the start.

* * *

**Author's note(again): so? what do you think? it's up to you what will happen next. thankyou for reading, guys. May the force be with you. bye. :))**


End file.
